


Welcome to our Start line

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Holding Hands, Insecurities, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sunrises, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: “Now that I’m an adult… can I marry you?”Minho’s lips stretch into an adoring smile, one that has Jisung’s heart beating a mile a minute, and then he reaches forward to put his hand over Jisung’s again. “Yes.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Welcome to our Start line

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this was inspired by the Coming of Age fanart that I submitted for my first card. However, more than that – it could also be a continuation of the Indigo prompt from Under the Rainbow. Give that a read if you haven’t already <3
> 
> Written for @minsungbingo. My prompts were Coming of Age, Hurt/Comfort and Fireworks (a metaphor for Jisung's feelings but that counts too)
> 
> ((I'm getting less and less creative with titles I need a break))

It’s midnight and Jisung is wide awake. He’s been counting minutes until the alarm clock on his night table reached a time close enough to count as the perfect moment to start packing.

That’s what he’s doing now: rummaging through his room and dressing up. Occasionally stumbling into his desk or tripping over the carpet as he stumbles around, half caught in the haze of early morning. Late night, whatever.

His parents are asleep, unaware of his actions. He should be waiting for tomorrow – today – until they wake up and celebrate his nineteenth birthday with him.

Yet, that’s not what he’s doing. It’s never been a part of his plan, anyway.

Securing his phone into his pocket right next to his keys, he creeps downstairs, carefully avoiding all screeching steps. When he comes home angry, he purposefully targets them, so it’s easy to make out their pattern.

One last glance at the empty hallway, and he slips out into the night.

He’s never sneaked out – not even as an angsty teen, after countless arguments with his parents. Much less on his birthday, a date everyone is anticipating. Wearing Minho’s sweater that stayed at his place for a purpose; one that he’s taking an advantage of.

It’s exciting, to say at least, even if that’s not really the emotion that bubbles up in his stomach when he finally lets himself relax. He holds back a whimper when he dials Minho’s number, and throughout the call – it’s useless, though. Minho knows.

His voice softens immediately when he hears Jisung talk, and then agrees to everything Jisung asks him of as if he were expecting this to happen all along. Being awake at this hour on Jisung’s birthday despite living a few blocks away easily gives him away.

Jisung is grateful for that. If he wanted to, he could ask for anything and Minho would give it to him. If he were greedy, he could take advantage and Minho wouldn’t even bat an eye. He would never do that, though, because Minho’s heart is golden and he’s grateful to have it linked with his.

It’s in times like these when Jisung lets himself believe that Minho is the better part of him.

And… it’s in times like these, as if he could read Jisung’s mind, that Minho shows him how precious he is, and how wrong it would be to think that. Which only proves Jisung’s point, but he never admits that out loud.

It doesn’t take Minho long until he’s reached Jisung with his car, stopping before the pavement Jisung has crouched down onto, face hidden in his knees. Jisung only registers a familiar voice and a pair of arms wrapping around his body, pushing him into a warm chest.

There’s a pair of hands caressing his cheeks, and a pair of lips on his forehead when he looks up. Minho’s lips are intoxicating when he presses them against his for just a moment before guiding the younger into the car.

Jisung doesn’t need to navigate him or show any directions – Minho knows exactly where to take them.

And soon, they’re parking… or they should be. Instead of the engine dying down when they reach the empty parking lot in front of their lost world, Minho continues driving, crossing the grassy part until he’s reaching the middle of a field.

They should not be here, could get caught if it were at day. However, there’s no one to see them at one in the morning. This way, it feels exciting – as much as that feeling can stand out under Jisung’s uneasiness.

They soon find themselves sitting on the bonnet, watching the stars in silence. Jisung’s head is rested on Minho’s shoulder, and the older is running his fingers through his hair. The most reliable method to make Jisung talk, spilling out everything that’s been bothering him.

Which, for the most part, seems to be the future.

But Minho’s been there, he reasons, has gone through this stage of life. So it shouldn’t be scary to be honest with him. Even if Minho can’t give him answers or promise a better tomorrow, he can provide him comfort.

A confirmation of always being here.

Instead of words, Minho calms him down with lips pressing into his hair, getting lost between his locks. Occasional mumbles from Minho make him smile – he sounds as if he were playing with his cats. Yet, somehow softer. He knows exactly how to make Jisung melt.

He’s grateful to have Minho – the one person that makes every downside of his life more bearable. Like the thousands of stars that illuminate above them, Minho’s smile shines through the cracks in Jisung and seals him back together.

“Hyung?”

Minho hums, then raises one eyebrow when Jisung untangles from him only to hunch over his own body. He doesn’t say anything even then, as if he was waiting for Jisung’s words. The sheer confidence in Minho’s eyes gives him the strength to open his mouth again. 

“Now that I’m an adult… can I marry you?” his voice is shaking with insecurities and hasn’t calmed down from crying before, but his tone is forward and sure. Hopefully.

Minho’s lips stretch into an adoring smile, one that has Jisung’s heart beating a mile a minute, and then he reaches forward to put his hand over Jisung’s again. “Yes.”

Like that, Minho’s hand stays warm atop of his, and his smile stays imprinted in his memory, spreading said warmth across his body and into his very core. For the first time that night, Jisung feels like he can breathe again, heart light.

As if a thousand of fireworks went off in his stomach, blooming with colours and tingling where the sparkling dust covers his heart. There was no explosion, just a whirlwind of emotions, maybe even too subtle to be noticed, but Jisung is sure of them. Being with Minho always makes him feel things, and this is new, but the comfortable feeling that settles inside of his stomach right after feels familiar. 

And he continues feeling that way, the feeling growing and embracing him – Minho’s body is doing that, keeping him warm even as cold morning breeze starts to pick up on his skin. And they stay that way even when the sun starts to rise.

What a beautiful view, full of colours and promising of new possibilities, new beginnings. Jisung has one of those right under his palm – over his palm, a hand that belongs to Minho. And though there’s never been a closure in the first place, Jisung feels like a new adventure lies in front of them in that moment.

One which’s result will maybe be even more beautiful than the sight. Will surely last longer and never fade out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> I keep asking myself why I'm publishing drabbles instead of just posting them on twitter but then again, there's no reason why I shouldn't. I'll probably end up posting the next few mingo entries here no matter their length.


End file.
